


Rest Well

by hoodienanami



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I cannot believe I'm shipping this, M/M, THANKS TELLTALE, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Bane catches Edward asleep.





	Rest Well

Despite having worked with Edward for years now, Bane had never seen him show much venerability. He had never even seen him asleep. He figured that Edward’s age and natural cleverness had given him enough knowledge to know that sleeping in front of people wasn’t wise.

So it was quite the surprise when Bane found his colleague asleep on the small couch in the hideout they were currently in.

He must have been very tired if he had fallen asleep outside of his locked room.

Several papers were scattered across the couch and the floor next to it and Edward’s hooded suit jacket was draped over one of the couches arms. Edward himself was resting on his side, breathing softly and clearly deeply asleep. He looked a lot younger and less threatening. It was a pleasant sight, like seeing a snarling fox finally resting.

Without thinking about the action much, Bane moved Edward’s black hair out his face as gently as he possibly could. The touch caused Edward to move his arms closer to his body as though he was cold and only just realizing it.

Lacking a proper blanket, Bane grabbed the discarded suit jacket and placed it over his sleeping friend’s body. If he was cold that would likely warm him up at least slightly.  

“Rest well, amigo.” Bane said quietly, deciding to sit on a chair close by. Just in case anyone got any ideas.  

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me. Look at me. I am the captain now. This is my ship.


End file.
